headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Species
| running time = 108 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $35,000,000 | gross revenue = $60,054,449 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = Species II (1998) }} Species is an American horror film of the science fiction subgenre. It was directed by Roger Donaldson and written by Dennis Feldman. The film was produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and released theatrically in the United States on July 7th, 1995. The film stars several notable actors including Ben Kingsley, Michael Madsen, Alfred Molina, Forest Whitaker, Marg Helgenberger and lastly, Natasha Henstridge, making her film debut as the alien/human hybrid Sil. The premise of the movie centers around the US government's attempts to communicate with alien life by splicing extraterrestrial DNA with that of a human being. In the hopes of creating a controllable being, they genetically develop their new life form as a young girl. However, the girl, named Sil, rapidly develops into adulthood and enters her mating period in which she seduces men in order to reproduce and then kills them. Plot Cast Production Production on Species began on August 21st, 1994. Principal photography on the film concluded on November 23rd, 1994. The movie was shot primarily in Los Angeles, California. Notable points of interest include Union Station at 800 North Alameda Street, the University of Southern California and the Biltmore Hotel at 506 South Grand Avenue in downtown Los Angeles. Other scenes were filmed in Santa Monica, California, including the Santa Monica Pier, as well as Brigham, Utah and the Arecibo Observatory in Arecibo, Puerto Rico. Home Video Species was first released to home video in VHS and Laserdisc format in 1996 by MGM/United Artists Home Entertainment. It was released to DVD by MGM on March 26th, 1997. Special features included an 8-page booklet with trivia, production notes and a revealing look into the making of the movie. It was released on Blu-ray on July 25th, 2006. A special two-disc Collector's Edition was released on October 2nd, 2007. The film has also been included on the five-disc The Species Collection, which was released by MGM on September 9th, 2008. Trivia * The tagline for this film is, "Men cannot resist her. Mankind may not survive her." * Actress Natasha Henstridge and actor Anthony Guidera won the 1996 MTV Movie Award for the category of Best Kiss for their work in Species. * Natasha Henstridge lampooned her character of Sil from Species in the "Tom's Rhinoplasty" episode of the animated comedy South Park. * This is the second work in the horror genre for Conrad Buff, who works as an editor on this film. He is also known for his work as a visual effects editor supervisor on the 1982 movie, Poltergeist. Quotes * Xavier Fitch: We decided to make it female so it would be more docile and controllable. * Preston Lennox: More docile and controllable, eh? You guys don't get out much. .... * Xavier Fitch: A train came through here about the time she escaped. * Federal agent': Is she that fast? * 'Xavier Fitch: She is that fast. .... * '''Laura Baker: I got his machine. Should I leave a message? * Preston Lennox: Yeah. Tell him he's about to copulate with a creature from outer space. .... * Preston Lennox: Let go of him. you motherfucker! .... * Dan Smithson: I thought I was dead. * Preston Lennox: I thought you'd drank your last Long Island Iced Tea there, Dan. * Laura Baker: Yeah, I thought we all had. Hey, you okay? * Dan Smithson: Yeah, I'm okay. My pants are a little messed up, but I'm okay. * Laura Baker: She was half us, half something else. I wonder which was the predatory half. * Preston Lennox: The dead half. Let's get the hell out of here. Recommendations * Alien * Aliens * Alien³ * Alien Resurrection * Alien vs. Predator * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Decoys * Decoys 2: Alien Seduction * Predator * Predator 2 * Predators * Species II * Species III * Species: The Awakening See also External Links * * * Species at Wikipedia * * * * * References Gallery Species (1995) 002.jpg Species (1995) 003.jpg Species (1995) 004.jpg Sil.jpg Sil 002.jpg Sil 003.jpg Sil 004.jpg Xavier Fitch.jpg Preston Lennox.jpg Laura Baker.jpg Stephen Arden.jpg Dan Smithson.jpg Sil's chamber.jpg Sil's eye.jpg Sil alien.jpg ----